Whatever Happens At Hogwarts
by Bethany LaTiffany
Summary: The Marauder's 6th year at Hogwarts was anything but uneventful! Follow them as they fall in and out of love, wreck havoc on their school, and learn who they really are. Marauder era drama! JPLE, RLOC, and SB Too many to pick one!
1. Chapter 1

Whatever Happens at Hogwarts

Rating: T for language, illegal activites, sexual content, and intense themes. (Although most of this wont come until later... and nothing is going to be revoltingly graphic...)

Summary: I was so tired of trying to find a fan fiction story that had everything I wanted to happen happen, so I just decided to write one myself! This is the story of everything that happens during the Marauder's 6th year at Hogwarts. Trust me, a LOT happens. This story is basically the Harry Potter version of a teenage soap opera!

Disclaimer: I, Bethany, do not own, nor have ever own, in any way, shape, or affiliation, the works of JK Rowling- including but not limited to the characters, creatures, and world of Harry Potter. There are a few things I have made up though, so don't go stealing those!

Chapter One: Back to School

Author's Note: Hey, okay, so this story is actually going to be pretty good, but the first few chapters might be a little slow, just to get things moving, and to get my reader's to understand my interpretation of the characters. Bear with me! Oh, and if you want to send me plot ideas, I'd be happy to work most of them in!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory- 2:30am, September 2****nd**

"Wait! Everybody, a toast! Yeah, we-we need to make a toast! Jameswhatshould ourtoastbe?" Sirius Black stumbled toward his friend with a half-empty bottle of fire whisky in his right hand. He tripped, and fell forward onto James Potter's bed, laughing.

"Mate, you're smashed!" James laughed, as he hit Sirius in the shoulder, and then stood up, clutching his own bottle. "But agreed, we need to make a toast! Let's drink to making the year the best ever. This is the year we are going to achieve the impossible! Nothing is out of reach for the Marauders! We only have two years left to do some serious damage to this place Sirius, seriously! Ha! Sirius, serious, that is so funny," James took another swig from his bottle and flopped back onto his bed.

"Hear, hear!" shouted Peter Pettigrew, raising his fist into the air before hiccupping.

Remus Lupin laughed at his friends' idiocy, glad he had decided to stay sober. (Who wanted a hangover on the first day of classes?) He folded his arms behind his head and lay back onto the plush red carpet.

It was the first day of their sixth year, and things were already off to a splendid start. After the welcome back feast in the Great Hall they had snuck off back to their dormitory to celebrate their first night back at Hogwarts with whatever Sirius had managed to nick from his mother's liquor cabinet.

"Okay, so what are everyone's new school year resolutions going to be?" Remus asked, jokingly.

James shot up, and declared that he was once and for all going to get Lily Evans to go out with him. Peter mumbled that he was going to pass Herbology, and Sirius showed everyone the list of girls in their year he still hadn't snogged yet.

"What-bout you Mooney?" Sirius slurred.

Remus though for a moment, and then said "I'm just going to have as much fun as possible, and not let my freaking "furry little problem" get in the way of that!" he remarked bitterly.

"Oi, mate, start having fun now!" James tossed Remus his bottle of fire whisky, and then snatched Sirius' for himself.

"Hey, Iwasssn't d-" Sirius started to protest.

"You've had enough," James patted him on the back.

Remus looked down at the bottle in his hands, sighed, threw back his head, and swallowed the small amount that was remaining in the bottle. He was determined to have fun this year even if it killed him!

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Girls Dormitory- 8:45am, September 2****nd**

Lily Evans looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed the skirt of her uniform and straightened her shoulders.

"Paisley, are you _sure_ I don't look, um, trampy?" Lily asked her friend nervously.

Paisley was lying on her bed, with her chin resting on her hands, looking at Lily.

"Darling, trust me, you look hot! This is such an improvement from last year!"

Lily looked at herself again. She did have to admit she looked pretty good. She'd shortened her knee-length skirt by about four inches, taken off her tights, traded her flats for heels, and finally bought a fitted sweater, not one she would "grow into." Also, Paisley had straightened her hair to a glossy perfection, and had done something seriously impressive with eyeliner to make Lily's eyes look smoky.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" she laughed. "Not as good as you though, right?"

Paisley Divens sat up. "Well obviously," she flipped her hair obnoxiously, and then laughed at herself. Paisley's skirt was shorter than Lily's, her sweater was tighter and lower-cut, and her heels were higher. She was a little shorter than Lily, but managed to make up for it by being about two cup sizes bigger. Plus, where Lily was slender and delicate, Paisley was tan and wild. Even though she knew how to fix hair brilliantly, she still left her extremely thick, light brown hair to fall wildly to her waist. She wasn't quite as pretty as Lily, her lips were thinner, her cheekbones weren't as pronounced, and her eyes were duller, but she was fiery. Paisley knew that everyone saw Lily first when they walked into a room, but that within five minutes they would like Paisley more. Everyone except James Potter. That killed her a little.

"So, um, why do you want to look so great this year anyways? I thought you said it didn't matter how you looked," she asked innocently as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lily smiled. "I think I'm finally going to give Potter a chance, and I just wanted, to, um, I don't know, make sure he didn't lose interest in the meantime. Am I a horrible person? I know it's not right to dress up for boys," she asked nervously.

"It's fine Lils, c'mon, let's go grab some breakfast!"

Lily smiled, and grabbed her book bag. As the girls walked down to the common room, Paisley though about what Lily had said. It wasn't wrong to dress up for James. He was the reason she did it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: So Now that you've read the beginning, tell me what you think!!! I want reviews. Even if you were so disgusted by my writing that you wanted to gouge your eyes out, I would still like to know that, lol!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi! So chapter two is up. I like this story so I'm probably going to be adding chapters very often. Anyways, I want to thank my reviews, TheMOE, and Vicis est Eternus (by the way, what language is that???) for reading the story! Also, some clarifications, Paisley is my own random made up character, and although Peter is technically a marauder, I do hate him, so he will serve only as comic relief and as someone to blame when things go wrong and make fun of when I get writers block. Sorry if anyone actually likes him...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor and 6****th**** Year Ravenclaw Transfiguration Class- 11:30pm, September 2****nd**

Peter Pettigrew lay slumped over him desk with his head in a messy pile of parchment. He looked sickly white, and was moaning loudly.

"I feel so sick!"

James laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "That is what we more experienced drinkers call a hangover young apprentice!"

Peter lurched forward and clutched him hand to him mouth.

"Oi! Wormtail, direct puke away from your more attractive friends!" Sirius smacked Peter. "Here, Moony, switch spots with me!" he stood up sharply.

Remus looked at him in disbelief. "Jackass! Wormtail, hurl on Sirius!"

"No, It's okay. I'm okay. Ugh, but why are you guys talking so loud?"

"Shut up Peter!" James messed up him jet-black hair with his right hand. "I'm just as sick as you are, but you don't hear me moaning like a girl. Sirius, how are you _not_ hung-over?"

Sirius looked down on the rest of the marauders with an obnoxious sense of superiority. "Because, I, dear Prongs, having drunk much more than your feeble tolerance allowed for, have not reached that awful stage yet! Hey, is it just me or is Paisley Divens looking foxier than ever? I'm going to go see how her summer was!" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and ran off.

"You're still drunk mate!" Remus called after him. A plump Ravenclaw girl sitting in from of the marauders turned around to look sternly at Remus. She was very short, had greasy blonde hair, and dull, gray eyes. She was also a prefect.

"Ha," Remus laughed nervously. "Just kidding Hilda! I'm a prefect too you know,"

She didn't quite look like she believed him.

Remus awkwardly smiled at her. "I mean, come on! He would have had to be drinking until like, what six in the morning to still be buzzed, right? That's impossible! Love the new glasses by the way!"

She squinted her eyes suspiciously, but seemed to believe him, and turned back toward the front of the class.

Remus sighed, and nudged James. "Prongs, we have officially reached a level of alcoholism that prefects don't even believe if possible. This is a glorious day in marauder history!"

But James wasn't listening. He was looking over to where Sirius had run. He was leaning against the wall near the door to the classroom, flirting shamelessly with Paisley Divens. She was flirting back, obviously, but you could tell neither of them were really serious about it.

Next to Paisley was Lily Evans, looking more stunning and goddess-like than ever. She was chatting with a tall redhead.

"Earth to James! You alright mate?"

"Moony, look at her!"

"Okay, I can almost see your point. So are you going to go ask her out or what?"

James looked different than he usually did when thinking about Lily. He almost looked sad.

"No, I don't think I'm going to. I just, you know, I asked her out so much last year and she never said yes, and she looks so hot, I don't really think I can deal with rejection right now,"

"Mate, you are hopeless!"

"Guys, I really don't feel so great!" croaked Peter.

"Shut up!"

"Pst, Pais! Okay, do you think I should go over and talk to him now?" Lily pulled her shameless friend away from an obviously wasted Sirius.

Paisley discreetly looked over at James. He looked awesome. His dark hair was messed up, looking just like he'd gotten off a broomstick. His shirt was un-tucked, giving him that casual, sexy, just rolled out of bed look. He was looking over toward them with his piercing eyes. She felt herself lose confidence, as she always did when he was near, but quickly composed herself before her friend could figure out what she was thinking.

"Um, no, definitely not," she replied in her all-knowing big sister voice. "He definitely has to make the first move. You need to act aloof!"

Lily nodded slightly, and then looked away from James, and started talking with a girl to her left.

"Hey, so, uh, Divens, got plans for Friday yet?" Sirius asked.

She laughed, casting James a side-glance.

"What do you have in mind Black?" She gave him her sultriest look.

"You, me, a bottle of vodka, and a bubble bath in the prefects bathroom on the second floor!" he winked.

"If you want to get that close you got to buy me dinner first!"

"Doesn't that make you a whore?" he joked.

"Doesn't giving it away for free make me a tramp?" she laughed. "I've got a better idea, let's make a pool party of it instead. I'll bring a couple friends, you bring a couple of yours!" she looked over at James again.

"Okay, cool! I'll tell the guys!"

At this point Professor McGonogal walked in the classroom, silencing all conversation and ushering the students to their seats. When she got up to the front of the classroom, she started writing on the board, and the students started taking notes.

About halfway through the lesson, there was a shout from the back of the room. It appeared that Peter Pettigrew had vomited on Sirius Black. Strangely enough, when asked what was going on, all four marauders responded in unison that their friend Peter was pregnant and experiencing morning sickness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another Author's Note: So what did you think? please read and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, third chapter is up! God, I am spewing out chapters so fast my keyboard is going to explode! This story is basically the product of me locking myself in my room and pretending to study for finals... Anyways, read and review!!! I won't write more until I get reviews. they are what keeps me going!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

**Gryffindor Common Room- 6:13pm September 6**

"Hey! Lils! You're going to the party tonight right?"

Lily looked up from her charms essay to answer the squeaky voice. A mousy third year boy looked down at her expectantly.

"Um, yeah. How do you know about it?" she asked slowly.

The kid laughed, trying to look cool. "I got connection," he smirked. Another small boy called to him from across the room. "Yeah, so maybe I'll see you there!"

_Great, now third years are getting brave enough to start hitting on me. Potter really needs to step up his game if they aren't terrified anymore,_ Lily thought. She was actually getting quite worried about the party. It was originally just supposed to be the marauders, her, Paisley, and a couple of seventh-year Hufflepuffs that Pais was friends with. It seemed like a lot more people had found out about it. She had really been hoping she'd get a chance to be alone with James. So far, Paisley's idea of "playing hard to get" was not working at all. She thought she was doing a great job of it though. She hadn't spoken to James once since school started! Lily bit her lip, sighed, and dipped her quill in some more ink. She was no good at the relationship thing. She would have to consult Paisley later.

Sirius Black slid into the chair next to hers.

"What up Evans?" he leaned back in the chair, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Did you write this paper yet? I am having some major problems. Oh, hey, Black, did you know that your party is being over-taken by half the school?"

It was true; half the common room was talking about the party.

Sirius looked at her in shock. "What the hell? How'd anyone find out about it? I was very incognito about the whole thing! Oi! Sanders!" he shouted over to a cute, blonde fourth-year. "What's going on tonight?"

She looked at him this he was insane. "Um, your party…"

Sirius swore. "Who invited you?"

She looked annoyed now. "Rebecca Wolfe. She's a Slytherin in my year," the girl got up to leave. Sirius Black was fuming by this point, and she was getting slightly scared.

Lily laughed, "Why didn't you just uninvited her?"

"Are you crazy? She's adorable! But why am I the last to know that my party has permeated throughout all the houses? I do not have nearly enough booze!" He moaned and collapsed onto the table. "There's no way to make this party good enough in time. I can't be affiliated with such a G-rated disaster!"

Lily though for a moment, "Butterbeer!"

Sirius turned his head on the table to look at her through his long hair. "What?"

"You can get butterbeer from the kitchens and give that to the lightweights. It's not strong, but it'll get them buzzed, and then save the hard stuff for the people you like," she smiled at him.

He shot up, "Lil you are a genius! Okay, I'm off to fix the party. I'll see you at eleven!" he ran off.

As soon as he left, Paisley came running down the stairs from their dorm. Her crazy hair was piled on top of her head in a huge Geisha girl like bun, and she was only wearing a red string bikini.

"Lily!" she shouted from across the room, attracting more than a few stares and catcalls. She winked at her admirers, and beckoned Lily to come upstairs with her.

"We need to get ready!" she shouted, and turned to run back up the stairs. About twenty pairs of eyes watched sadly as their eye candy departed.

Lily sighed, and gathered up her books. It was almost cruel the way her friend tormented the male population of their school. _Although, it's not exactly like she's keeping what she's got all to herself,_ Lily thought. She then felt bad for thinking such mean things about Paisley, and hurried upstairs to meet her.

**The Hallways of Hogwarts- 11:24pm, September 6**

"Oh my god I am freezing!" Lily hissed to Paisley as they stealthily crept down the corridors that led to the prefects' bathroom. She clutched her towel tighter around her. "I can't believe I'm wearing this!"

"Lily, shut up! You look great," Paisley rolled her eyes. She loved Lily dearly, but her modesty and humbleness were really annoying. It was already the tenth time she'd had to reassure her she looked fine in her white, ruffled two-piece. "Okay, it has to be around here somewhere," she looked around for the hidden door.

Lily looked behind herself nervously, terrified that they were going to be caught. "How do you even know where this place is?"

Paisley, having spotted the door behind a statue of Merlin, smirked at her friend.

"I had quite the little adventure with Zane Miller last year in this very bathroom. Mermaid tails!" Merlin opened the door for them as Paisley said the password. Lily and Paisley quickly rushed through the portal.

The party was already in full swing when they arrived. The prefects' bathroom, which was already beautiful to begin with, what with its fifty foot ceiling, huge stained glass windows, marble statues, and Olympic swimming pool sized bathtub, was decked out for the occasion. The lights were off, but someone had charmed the room so that fireworks were silently exploding high above their heads, illuminated the room in different colors. There were about a hundred students at the party, some hanging out in the pool, others lounging by the edges. Sirius seemed to have done a good job of providing the refreshments, as everyone seemed pretty happy, and there were trays full of chocolate frogs and sugar quills floating all over the place.

"I'll catch up with you later Lily!" Paisley yelled to her friend over the loud music, and ran off. "Look out!" she screamed as she cannonball into the pool.

"Hey Lily, come hang out with us!" Lily turned around to see who was talking. It was Sapphire Brown and Eliza Santi. They were both Hufflepuffs, and had been part of the originally invited group. They were sitting on the edge of the pool, reading some magazines pretending that they were annoyed with the boys who kept splashing them. Lily walked over and sat down.

**The Prefects' Bathroom- 12:39am September 7 **

James Potter yelled and screamed as he tried to keep Paisley Divens from falling off his shoulders. She was wrestling Rebecca Wolfe, trying to push the girl off Sirius Black's shoulders. Rebecca was putting up quite a fight, and James kept being dunked under the water. He tried to help Paisley out by trying to dunk Sirius whenever the opportunity arose, but Sirius was intent on keeping Rebecca's vice-like thigh grip around his neck for as long as possible. The Potter-Divens team stood no chance, and Paisley yelped as she fell down.

The group of people watching cheered as Rebecca raised her arms victoriously, and dismounted Sirius. As soon as the game was over, the two ventured off to a corner of the pool to start snogging pornographically. Needless to say, Sirius was enjoying his own party.

"Ha, god, we suck Pais!" James hopped up onto the side of the pool. She climbed out and sat next to him, ringing out her hair.

"We just need practice!" she laughed.

"Ha, too painful! Look, I am already bruising from where that snake chick kicked me." He turned so she could see the black and blue blotch on his back.

Paisley giggled, and then hated herself. Why did she act like such an idiot in front of James? And why couldn't she just leave him alone? She knew Lily liked him. _Well, maybe she doesn't anymore_, Paisley thought. Lily had been acting sort of cold around James lately. She wasn't even making eye contact with him anymore. If she really liked him, she would be playing hard to get, which involved a lot of flirting and then pretending you weren't. Maybe after all these years of being friends, James was actually starting to like Paisley!

"Here look, you can see just how she hit you. Your bruise is practically an outline of her foot!" Paisley told him, and slowly starting tracing the bruise lightly with her fingers. She bit her lip seductively and looked at him through her eyelashes while she did it. "Here's the heel, and the arch, and her toes!"

James watched her, smiling, and then became very serious.

"Hey Paisley, can I ask you a question?"

She stopped and looked at him. He looked so sexy shirtless. They guy was seriously toned from all his Quidditch, but the water dripping off his bare chest made his whole body glisten like a god. She was having trouble controlling herself.

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever," she stammered, swallowing. She was right. He did like her!

"You're friends with Lily. What's up with her lately, she'd been acting so strange ever since school started. I've been meaning to ask her out, but I don't want to just humiliate myself again. Do you know if she's seeing anyone?" he looked at her expectantly.

Paisley felt her mouth go dry, and he eyes swell up with tears. She could not have been more wrong about what he was feeling. She tried to compose herself before he noticed, but there was a loud scream from the other side of the bathroom.

A group of unpleasant seventh-year Slytherin guys had showed up, and one of them seemed about ready to sock Sirius.

"What are doing scum? If you think you can snog my girlfriend and get away with it? Huh? You're going to pay!" The guy held onto Rebecca angrily.

"She's not your property asshole!"

"Aw shit, this is not good! Moony, c'mon!" James stood up quickly, and gestured toward Remus, who was still hanging out in the pool.

"Prongs! Man, get over there!" Remus started to make is way over to the edge of the pool as fast as he could, but there were a lot of people in the way. "Paisley, help me out!"

She jumped into the water to help clear a path for Remus, and James ran over to try and calm things down.

As soon as Paisley hit the water, the fight broke out. In about four seconds, all the guys at the party had taken sides, and the girls were screaming, trying to get the hell out of the way.

Suddenly, the doors to the bathroom flew open and Professor Slughorn, Flitwick, and McGonogal rushed in. "What on earth is going on here?!"

At this point, someone had the good sense to charm the fireworks so that they started going off all over the room, exploding loudly, and blinding everyone in the process to create enough mayhem for the students to escape back to their dorms. Someone must have accidentally hit Paisley in the head, because that was the elast thing she saw before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello readers! Chapter four is up. I didn't have to be at school today until 10, and my obnoxiously loud Italian family woke me up at 7:30, so I wrote this chapter before I had to go take my finals. It is a little bit short, and I was sleep-deprived, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! As always, read and review. (btw, thanks you anyone who reviewed the last few chapters, it made me very happy, also, if anyone is secretly reading my story, please make yourself known!!!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Four:

**Professor McGonagall's Office- 2:52am, September 7**

She sat behind her great mahogany desk with perfect posture and her lips pursed tightly. Her normally flawless bun was slightly skewed from the mayhem that had erupted at the party. The overall effect was absolutely terrifying. Lily Evans shrank down in her seat, fighting back tears.

"Now, I have never been so disappointed with students before, and Gryffindor students nonetheless! What a complete and utter blatant disregard for rules! Out of bed after hours, possession of alcohol, roughhousing, improper use of magic, breaking and entering… the list goes on and on! Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Each! Now, the other houses are taking care of their own students individually, but rest assured, _everyone_ involved in the shenanigans is being punished!"

James Potter looked around the office. Only him, Lily, Padfoot, Wormtail, and a couple of petrified first years had been caught. Mostly everyone else at the party had gotten away. He still couldn't believe _they_ had been caught! He had an invisibility cloak for crying out loud!

Sirius let out a loud yawn, "Well, if that will be all Professor, I think we should really be getting to bed," he stood up to leave.

"Sit down Black!" she shrilled. "While you four may go," she gestured toward the first years, "I have heard from a reliable source that the three of you may have had a more direct involvement in the planning of this so-called party. Each of you will serve detention!"

"This is crap," muttered Sirius, sitting back in his chair.

"Mister Black, you are going to march right back down to that bathroom and clean up the mess. Without magic! It had better be spotless by the time the prefects wake up. God knows none of them were at the party."

_Whatever happened to Moony anyways?_ Thought James.

"That is so unfair!" whined Sirius.

"And as for Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, you two will be assisting Professor Slughorn resort his potions stockroom tomorrow night. The prefects' bathroom is directly above the dungeons, and is appears that the explosions from the fireworks have thrown all his ingredients off their respective shelves."

Lily was crying now. It was only the first week back at school, and she had already gotten detention. She had gotten detention with _Potter_! How on earth was she going to remain aloof and hard-to-get if they had to spend an entire evening alone together? Nothing was going the way she planned. And to make matters worse, no one had bothered to grab her a towel, so she was dripping wet and freezing, sitting in her bikini, and James kept staring at her!!!

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory- 3:00am, September 7**

Paisley woke up slowly, without the faintest idea as to where she was. She appeared to be lying on a bed, but it wasn't her bed. It was eerily quiet, so she had no idea what time it was. As she came to, she started to remember what had gone down at the party. She opened her eyes carefully.

"AH!" she screeched, jumping backwards, and in the process smashing her head against the headboard. She had woken up only to find Remus Lupin inches from her face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, holding her head. Her ears were ringing loudly.

"Um, I'm sorry, it was taking you forever to wake up, and I was getting sort of freaked out, and I was just trying to see if you were still breathing," he stumbled over the words. Then he sat down next to her on what was presumably his bed. "Um, how are you feeling?"

Paisley felt like crap, her head was spinning, and she felt nauseous. If that wasn't enough, she was lying in her bathing suit on Remus Lupin's bed!

"How did you get me here? Where's everyone else? Can I please have a dry shirt?"

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry. Here." He got up, and rummaged though his dresser. "I think they got caught by McGonagall. And I sort of… floated you here. It's actually a pretty cool spell. I was just going to drop you off in your room, but you were still passed out, and I was getting worried," he trailed off, and then threw her a plain black sweatshirt.

Paisley quickly slipped it on. She brought her knees up underneath herself, and contemplated the situation at hand. Now that she was slightly dressed, she could go back to her own room, but she was still feeling kind of dizzy and sick, and if she was going to pass out again she didn't want to be alone. Plus, although she didn't know Remus that well, he seemed nice enough. And his clothes smelled really good. And she was a little bit drunk!

"Um, if it's okay, can I just hang out here for a bit?" she asked slowly. Her head really was killing her.

Remus smiled. He had the best teeth.

"Yeah sure. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"What's that?"

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain. I had a muggle girlfriend over the summer, and she bought be a couple DVDs. Here, look," he took out a travel DVD player, and hopped onto his bed.

"That is so cool!" Paisley said. "Let's watch it!"

Remus slowly lay down next to Paisley, and clicked "play." He had already forgotten what movie they were watching. He was having trouble concentrating. His entire attention was focused on the beautiful girl in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey!!! New chapter up. This one is much more interesting than the last, so as always, read and review! Oh, and by the way, I have officially finished taking my finals and am free of schoolwork for the rest of the weekend! Not that you really care about my finals, but this means that I can write even faster, yay.

Also, thanks for the reviews of the last few chapters! I was asked when the rest of my story in coming out, and tried to respond to the person, but I don't think you have a profile... Anyways, it comes out as fast as I can write it, which is pretty much everyday, so keep reading!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

**The Prefects' Bathroom- 5:23am September 7**

"This is such crap! That old hag didn't even have any evidence to prove I was behind this stupid party. I can't believe I'm doing this. I have a freaking house elf for crying out loud! That skank was so not worth it," Sirius Black muttered to himself as he scrubbed moot firework soot off the floor of the bathroom. He had already been at it for hours, and he wasn't even close to being done. How was he expected to do this without magic? If only McGonagall hadn't taken his wand away… He kept scrubbing. The mess seemed to be getting worse, and the whole bathroom reeked of booze. "I fucking hate my life!" shouted Sirius.

"Um, are you talking to me?" he heard a voice ask.

Sirius spun around. "Whoa. Where the hell did you come from? Who are you?"

It appeared that the voice had come from a girl. She was fairly tall, only a couple inches shorter than Sirius, but she was also very thin. The neck of her pajama t-shirt hung slightly off her right shoulder. Her eyes were very sleepy, and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a high, lopsided ponytail. It was obvious that she had just woken up.

"I'm Justine, and I have come from my dormitory to take a shower. Hey, why am I answering your stupid questions? This is my bathroom, not yours! Who the hell are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked Sirius up and down.

Sirius felt very conspicuous under her gaze. "Um, I'm Sirius Black. I'm a Gryffindor sixth year. I had a party here last night and was shamelessly ordered to clean up the mess."

She seemed interested now. "A party? Oh, that must be what Zane and those guys were talking about! You got into a fight with Zane Miller last night over Wolfe, right? By the way, I want to be invited to your party next time!"

"You're in Slytherin?"

"Yeah. Don't judge. Now, move it or lose it kid! I got to take a shower! You can finish up later." she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a lacey black bra.

"Um, yeah, okay. I'll see you later." Sirius swallowed hard and slowly started to back away.

"Oh, and when you come back, you might want to fix that leak!" she called back to him.

"What leak?" he asked.

"This pool is right over the Slytherin common room. I think the fireworks broke the floor a little or something. We've got some water."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. He felt like something had exploded in his head. It didn't feel quite like a headache, although he was expecting a hangover anytime now, but more like an idea. It was a great idea. It was probably the best idea for a prank ever.

"Oh, and Sirius, I can practically smell the vodka seeping out of your pores. Go shower before someone else catches a whiff of you!"

"Sure, whatever," he wasn't listening. He ran out the door. He had some serious planning to do!

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory- 7:30am, September 7**

Paisley woke up slowly. Before she even opened her eyes, she could tell that she had an awful hangover. The night before had been awful! She had gotten blown off by James Potter, then knocked out, then woken up in the boy's dormitory, and then watched some "movie" with Remus Lupin. Actually, the watching the movie part had been kind of fun. All of the muggle stuff in it confused her, but Remus had explained most of it. He was pretty funny. Also, it seemed like someone had carried her back to her room. She opened her eyes, and then wished she hadn't.

She was _not _in her room! Remus Lupin was asleep next to her, the dead DVD player still in his lap. She looked around in panic. She was definitely still in the marauders' dormitory. Their stuff was all over the place, but she and Lupin seemed to be the only two people in the room. James's and Peter's beds looked slept in, but Sirius had never made it home. Why didn't anyone wake her?! She was really beginning to freak out now.

"Remus! Remus, wake up!" he hissed, shaking him slightly. He moaned and turned over. "Remus, wake up! It's Paisley!"

He opened his eyes, and looked up at her groggily. "Hm? What are you still doing here?"

"I don't know! I fell asleep, why didn't you wake me?"

"What? What time is it?" he looked at his watch. "Crap! What happened?" he was wide-awake now.

Paisley was on the verge of tears. "Oh my god! I need to get out of here! Why does this always happen to me?" she jumped up, realizing she was still only wearing a bathing suit and his sweatshirt. She rushed over to the door, and peeked outside. There weren't that many people in the common room.

As quietly as possible, she shut the door behind her, and crept down the staircase. It wasn't that far to her dorm. If only she could make it there without being seen…

"Hey Pais, what's up?" Paisley shut her eyes, her heart sinking into her feet. She turned around slowly.

It was April George, an annoying and gossipy seventh year with large, protruding ears. Paisley swore under her breath. Of all the people to catch her, it _had_ to be April.

"Uh, good morning April! Great morning isn't it? How are you? Did you sleep well?"

April didn't respond right away. She looked at Paisley, taking in her state of dishevelment. "I slept fine. How did you sleep?" She raised an eyebrow at Paisley.

"Oh, I slept great," said Paisley quickly, longing to get away. Other people were starting to notice her.

"Yeah," said April slowly. "I bet Lupin's bed is really comfortable." She smirked.

Paisley's face was burning. "It's, it's not what you think April."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say Pais. Do you know that you're wearing his sweatshirt?"

"Hey, Paisley!" Paisley, April, and their band of watchers looked up. Remus Lupin was leaning over the railing of the balcony, looking down at her. "I had fun last night! We should do it again!" he shouted, smiling.

Paisley burst into tears and ran up to her dorm.

**Gryffindor Common Room Balcony- 7:40am, September 7**

Remus scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion as Paisley ran off. What was her problem? He saw April George wave to him sweetly. There was something about that girl that he really disliked…

"Hey Moony!" James opened the door of their dorm and walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey Prongs. Mate, do you know what's up with Divens? She just kind of took off."

"Well, you can't expect them to stay forever mate. So, you gonna give us the gory details or what? I think Wormtail is about to implode with anticipation." James laughed lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Remus was beyond confused. "Hey, Prongs, why didn't anyone wake us?"

"Well, erm, we didn't really want to disturb you. Plus, I didn't get back until late, and I think everyone was too blitzed to think clearly. Although, hey, it clearly worked out in your favor, right? Hey, Moony mate, you okay?"

Remus's eyes were open wide, staring at James. "Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Oh my god."

James patted him on the back, still clueless. "It's okay man. It's not like it's her first time around the block. She's actually got kind of a reputation. Hey, you know that guy Sirius beat up? Zane Miller? You should hear the way he talks about her!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating last weekend. Bad Bethany! My friends dragged me out to party with them practically every night to celebrate the end of finals, and I completely forgot! Anyways, I tried to write a longer chapter to make up for it!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6:

**Potions Store Room- 5:31pm September 8**

"So, that's basically it," Professor Slughorn crossed his arms over his protruding stomach and nodded, looking around at his disheveled supply room. He had just gotten through explaining his organization system to two Gryffindor sixth years. "Well, I've got some papers to grade, but call me if you need anything." He left them. They were an odd pair. The redheaded girl was extremely fidgety, picking at her nails while he gave his speech. The boy, he believed he was the Gryffindor seeker, looked much too relaxed. He just lounged back against the wall, and nodded every once and awhile. He also had this annoying smirk on his face, and an unnatural glint in his eyes. Considering he was in detention, the boy seemed too happy. Slughorn sighed as he reached his office. He was slightly worried about leaving the two weird kids alone with his potions, but it wasn't as if he wanted to supervise them. They did intrigue him though. He made a note to invite them to his next party.

As soon as Slughorn left, James jumped right into action. He was determined to get Lily Evans to go out with him, and he figured he could make some excellent groundwork during their detention.

"This totally sucks, doesn't it?" he bent down to start picking up some toadstools.

Lily laughed nervously. "Ha, yeah. I think McGonagall is just trying to make an example out of us though. Still, this cannot be safe!" She picked up a dead mandrake and held it out in front of her. "How do we know that this isn't poisonous?"

James laughed, "Hey, it could be worse! I mean, at least we get to be together, right?" He placed a bottle up on a high shelf.

"Hey! What makes you think there aren't other people I'd rather spend my time with, James Potter?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

James suddenly became very serious. He put down the vial of green liquid he was holding and took a few steps closer to her.

"Well, you're the person I like to spend time with. We haven't really talked since school started. I miss you Lily. I like you Lily!" he laughed slightly, taking another step closer.

Lily looked at James. He did still like her! She was so worried he had lost interest. James was getting quite close now. There was only about a foot of space between them. He looked down at her through his thick, dark lashes. He looked sort of nervous. God, he was so cute! Lily was frozen to the spot, trying to think of something clever to say. It was only a matter of seconds before he asked her out (again) and she knew she wasn't going to blow him off this time. But, she also didn't want to act like an idiot. Paisley would know what to say. Lily tried thinking back to an old Cosmo article. She wanted him to kiss her so badly. What was something sexy she could try?

Lily tried biting her lip the way Paisley did.

"Ouch!" she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Jeez!"

James laughed, and took her hand away. "How hard did you bite down?" he ran his fingers lightly over her lips. "You're bleeding a little. Damn woman! Those are some powerful teeth!"

Lily smiled.

"Hey Lily"

"Yeah James"

"Do you wanna go out with me this weekend?"

"Yeah, I do." She replied softly.

"Ha, finally!" He leaned in slowly.

Lily closed her eyes. He was going to kiss her. She knew he was going to kiss her.

"Hey, what was that?" Lily opened her eyes. James was looking up at the ceiling. "Did you feel that?"

"Um, feel what?"

"Like, I don't know, water. The roof can't be leaking. We're underground!"

"I didn't feel anything James." Lily crossed her arms over her chest, upset that the moment had been ruined.

"I'm sure that I felt something!"

That's when the ceiling in the far right corner of the supplies room collapsed, and water gushed into the room.

**The Prefects Bathroom- 4:58pm September 8**

"Ouch! Wormtail, that's my foot!" Sirius Black hissed at his friend as they slowly crept down the hallway to the prefects' bathroom. He had cleverly stolen James's invisibility cloak for the prank, but had quickly found out that while Peter hadn't grown since second year, he had. They didn't fit as nicely as they used to.

"I told you we don't fit anymore!" Peter squeaked.

"Yes, curse these ridiculously broad shoulders of mine! Hey, there's the door."

They approached the statue of Merlin, and gave the password. After entering, the boys quickly discarded the cloak and set to work.

The bathroom was empty, and it was no coincidence. It had spent Sirius half the night to convince Remus, who was for some reason very upset (Sirius hadn't bothered to ask why) to tell all the other prefects not to use the prefect bathroom because it was being fixed from the party. After hours of groveling, he'd done it.

Sirius sat down on the floor and pulled out The Marauder's Map. He did a quick check to make sure no one was going to suddenly show up, and then started mapping out his prank.

"Okay, so I think from there to there is the potions classroom, and then that's Slughorn's office, and the supply closet. So, then from there to over by that thing should be the Slytherin common room. Hey, Wormtail, are you listening?"

"Oh, sorry!" Peter had somehow managed to doze off in the three minutes it took Sirius to open the map. He is such a nimrod.

Sirius sighed, and folded up the map. "Did you at least figure out that spell I asked to get?"

Peter nodded quickly, and pulled out his wand. "Yeah, I've got it down perfectly. Been practicing!"

Sirius looked at him suspiciously. "On what?" he asked slowly.

"Don't worry. Nothing important. Just Mooney's DVPs, iPlod, and commuter."

"Oh, okay," Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, glad that nothing valuable had been destroyed.

Peter cleared his throat obnoxiously, and swished his wand.

"No, wait! Not there!" Sirius shouted.

But, it was too late. Peter pointed at the far right corner of the pool and screamed "BOMBARDA!!!"

**Dungeons- 5:50pm September 8**

James sat Lily down on a bench outside of Slughorn's office. They were both soaked, and the gushing water was rapidly leaking out into the hallways. It appeared that the rest of the ceiling in the supply room had collapsed under the pressure, and the dungeons were slowly being flooded.

"Are you okay?" shouted James over the roar of rushing water.

"I'm fine!" Lily choked out.

"I'm really sorry to ditch you like this, but I need to go warn Sirius! I don't think he meant it to happen like this, and he's going to get suspended if he gets caught!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily yelled. How could he leave her?!

"I'm sorry!" shouted James as he ran down the hallway.

"What is going on out there?!" shouted Slughorn, as he emerged from his office, dripping wet with his eyes blazing with furry. Lily saw a couple of graded term papers float down the hallway. Poor Paisley had not done very well…

**The Prefects Bathroom- 6:13pm September 8**

"Sirius!" James yelled as he jumped through the portal into the bathroom. Sirius and Peter seemed to be in a fight, as they were both screaming at each other. "Sirius! You messed it up! You missed the common room. You guys need to get out of her _now_! Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore are on the way."

James tried to catch his breath, and took in the sight around him. Two large holes had been blown in the bottom of the enormous pool, and all of the water was rapidly gushing out. Also, it seemed as though they had managed to burst a main pipe, because all of the sinks were spraying out fountains of water as well.

"Fuck!" shouted Sirius, grabbing The Marauder's Map, and running toward the door. Peter's eyes were opened wide with fear. He grabbed the wet invisibility cloak off the ground and wrapped it around himself, disappearing.

James and Sirius reached the door just as their three teachers entered the bathroom. (Peter was the only one who had managed to escape, although Professor Slughorn was shocked to see the door open by itself.)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another (sorry, but I can't shut up) Author's Note: So what did you think?! Please read and review!

PS: these marauders cannot keep out of trouble, and trust me, it gets way worse than this... :P


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's me, Beth. I've got a super long and awesome chapter for you today! Enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7:

**The Great Hall- 12:00pm, September 10**

Paisley poked at her salad lunch miserably as two fourth years walked past her on their way to the Ravenclaw table. They whispered and giggled as they passed. She pushed her plate away from her, and collapsed onto the table, groaning.

"Lily! Everyone is still talking about me!" she moaned to her friend across the table. "It's already been a few days, don't they have anything better to gossip about? Maybe I should start a rumor that Oliver Seeks is a death eater. That would divert their attention!"

Lily bit into her turkey sandwich thoughtfully. She chewed slowly, and swallowed. "I'm really sorry that everyone found out Paisley."

"See! I can't even convince _you_ that we didn't do anything!" She reached across the table and shook Lily by her shoulders. "I did not have sex with Mooney!"

She turned around and shouted, "Do you hear that everyone? I did not have sex with Remus Lupin!" A few people turned to stare, including a few teachers.

"Paisley! Be quiet!" Lily hissed. "Here, eat this. It will keep your mouth busy." She handed her a sugar quill. "Okay, I believe you. Besides, if you had done something, he would have been telling everyone. Well, he would have told Sirius and James, and they would have told everybody."

Paisley took the sugar quill out of her mouth and gave Lily the death glare. "You have such little faith in me! Ever since that thing with Zane the whole school thinks I'm this whorish letch open for business." She stuck the candy back in her mouth.

Lily gave Paisley a sympathetic look, and unwrapped a chocolate frog.

"Okay, let's change the subject. What do you want to talk about?" she asked, while trying to keep her snack from jumping away. "Did you see that jean jackets went out of style?"

"Ugh! I know! I was so sure that they were here to stay. Thank god I postponed buying one. Hey, Lily, have you seen Potter recently?" He has been completely AWOL since Saturday."

Lily nearly choked on her chocolate frog. "You didn't hear?"

"No, what happened? April George is my only gossip source, and I have been avoiding her since the, erm, alleged incident. She's super creepy, and keeps asking, "how it was." Who does that?"

Lily told Paisley the entire story, staring in the supply closet and ending with what went down in the prefects' bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, that's why we haven't had potions lately! I am so dim! Hey, that's really great he asked you out!"

"Yeah, but James and Black haven't been seen since then. I asked Remus what was up, and he said that they've been in meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall all weekend. Apparently this is like, the last strike, and there's going to be a hearing to see whether they're going to be expelled."

"Are you serious? That cannot happen! The marauders practically run the school. That cannot happen!" Paisley could not imagine school without James.

"I know, I'm freaking out. Hey, I got to run. I want to talk to Flitwick before Charms" Lily stuffed the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, and took off.

Paisley went back to picking at her wilting lettuce. A second year girl passed behind her. She heard her whisper to her friends, "Look, I told you! You can see the way she's glowing!"

Paisley slammed her fork down to the table and spun around to tell off the preteen twits. She had had enough!

But before she could figure out what to say, she heard someone else yell at them.

"Hey! Look, we didn't do anything, okay! Don't you have anything better to do with your lives than talk about Paisley? What the hell is wrong with you?" Remus was fuming over the girls, and they were practically cowering in fear. "Get out of here!" They ran off.

Paisley turned and called after them, "Yeah, and my skin glows naturally! You're just jealous because you know that no matter how many facials you get, that your skin will never achieve my level of luminous tan!"

Remus smiled at her. "Nice," he smirked.

Paisley, who was feeling great after finally confronting someone (even if it was just a few second years) felt herself crash from the endorphin high as she looked up at Remus.

"Hey, Lupin, thanks and all, but you really need to get out of here. We can't be seen together."

He shook his head, and sat down next to her. "It will be more suspicious if we avoid each other. So, how's it going?" he asked nonchalantly.

Paisley could feel numerous stares boring into her back. "Um, I'm doing okay. I heard about James and Sirius."

"Oh, don't worry about them. I don't think Dumbledore is actually going to kick them out. He probably just wants to scare them a bit. So, um, Paisley. I just wanted to, err, apologize for this whole stupid situation. The whole thing was my fault."

Paisley laughed bitterly. "It's not your fault. I have a gift for getting myself into awkward situations. Hey, do you want your sweatshirt back?"

Remus smiled. "No, you can keep it."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, having run out of things to talk about.

"Hey, you know what? You're right, this is stupid. We were getting to be friends before all this. Let's hang out this weekend!" Paisley declared.

Remus was completely taken aback. "Um, yeah, sure, great," he stuttered out before his heart sank. It was a full moon this weekend. He would just have to reschedule!

"Okay, cool. Thanks. I've never really had a guy friend before. I am so sick of those guys who only want to spend time with a girl in order to stick their tongues as far down her throat as possible! If that's not going to happen, then they just don't want to spend any time with us at all. I like that you're not like that!"

_Crap_, thought Remus as he stood up. Paisley thought that he seemed sort of out of it. "Yeah, I'll see you later Paisley. I need to go check on something." He started walking away.

Paisley scrunched her eyebrows together. It was the first time she'd noticed how strange he looked. He looked sick. There were huge bags under his eyes, his pale white skin had a greenish tint to it, and he looked thinner than ever.

"Hey, Remus, are you feeling okay?" she called after him.

She heard him mumble something incoherently back.

**Dumbledore's Office- 2:03pm, September 10**

Sirius Black folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe how horribly the school year had started out. It was only the second week back and he'd somehow managed to break every rule the school had. Why couldn't he just keep under the radar like Moony? His file was so fat it now needed its own drawer. He and James had been in meetings with a bunch of teachers and ministry officials for the last two days, and he was pretty sure that he was going to be expelled. He didn't know about James, but he was definitely screwed. The thing that bothered him the most was that he'd been caught. He prided himself at being sneaky. He was a freaking criminal mastermind! There was no way he could be expelled now. How was he going to become an auror if he didn't graduate from Hogwarts?

McGonagall and Dumbledore walked into the office, followed closely by some official –looking women.

Sirius nudged James, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to him, awake.

"Well, you both know why we're here!" McGonagall started. "After much deliberation and conversation, we have decided not to expel either of you."

"Oh my God," sighed Sirius.

"Thank you!" exclaimed James.

"But," she started up again. "The blatant disrespect that you've showed for school property must not go ignored. Also, it appears that you were trying to flood the Slytherin common room. That kind of hatred between houses is disturbing. We are still debating your punishment. It will be decided at the hearing tomorrow. You could still face suspension, community service, or at the very least, months of detention."

Sirius wasn't listening anymore, and he elated.

"Do not look so smug Mr. Black! This is serious, Sirius!"

James smothered a laugh. Apparently McGonagall didn't find the pun funny.

"As I was saying, the hearing will be tomorrow. We will have it here. Mr. Potter, your mother will be arriving in a few hours by the floo network along with her lawyer."

"Wait, what?" James yelled. "Who told my mother?!"

"Yes. She must be present at the hearing, as you are only a minor. I would have called Mrs. Black as well, but I was informed that Sirius is staying with you these days."

Sirius looked at James with wide eyes. Mrs. Potter was coming to Hogwarts!

"Now, you may head back to your dormitory. I assume you want to tidy up."

The boys got up to leave.

"Mate, we are royally fucked," moaned Sirius as soon as the door shut behind them.

"You don't think I know? She's not even _your_ mother!"

"Hey, listen, I'm starved. I'm gonna stop by the kitchen and get the elves to make me something? You want anything?"

"No, I'm good, I'll see you later." James started the long walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory- 2:45pm, September 10**

Lily paced back and forth across the room, trying to convince herself to leave. She couldn't believe that she had lied to Paisley about getting to Charms early, but she really needed to see James. Where was he?

She bit the nail of her pinky finger, and looked around, trying to calm down. She was not the kind of girl that randomly showed up in boys' rooms.

There room really was a little bit disgusting. None of the beds were made, and there were clothes and socks thrown all over the ground. Books and parchment and crumbs covered their desks, and the windowsill was littered with cigarette buds. She had also glimpsed some magazines that had made her blush, and the walls were covered with posters of different Quidditch teams. Yep, she was definitely in a boy's room.

"Hey, Lily! What are you doing here?"

She spun around at hearing James's voice.

He was standing in the doorway, staring at her in disbelief. He looked tired, and disheveled, but still as sexy and irresistible as ever. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"I just, um, I needed to see you, and, err, I heard you were getting expelled and I freaked out. Hey! How could you just disappear like that for two days? Where have you been? You just left me in the middle of the dungeon, soaking wet, and I didn't know what happened to you?" she let everything out, her voice getting louder. "You need to tell me these things! You've been telling me that you're in love with since first year, and obviously I'm in love with you too but I don't see how this is going to work out if you never talk to me!"

The next thing she knew, James was kissing her, hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her whole body up against his. He really seemed to know what he was doing, and she moaned slightly as his tongue flicked over her lips.

They had somehow managed to make it to the bed, and it was only a matter of minutes before both their shirts were off. James was having some difficulty in trying to unsnap her bra though. Lily knew she needed to stop what was happening before she did anything she'd regret.

She didn't get the chance though, because as soon as she broke away to catch some air, she heard the door open. James quickly jumped off of her and snapped his head around to see who it was.

Lily looked toward the door. A middle-aged woman in elegant black robes was frozen in the doorway, her eyes opened wide. Her dark hair was pinned up, and her glasses gave her a stern, yet not unapproachable look. She looked familiar.

"Uh, hi mom," James stuttered. All of the color had drained from his face.

Lily's jaw dropped open, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. The worst part was that she couldn't find her t-shirt anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey, I hadn't written anything in a seriously long time, so I wrote a superlong chapter for everyone. I hope you enjoy it! As always, please review! It makes me happy. (PS: I am getting sort of sick of james and lily and sirius always being in trouble so i took short break and took a remus and paisley fluff vacation. i promise the next chappie will be way more intense!)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8:

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory- 5:32pm, September 13**

"Uh, Moony, I really don't think you should be going out tonight." James put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, mate, can't you just tell her you're sick or something. You kind of are!" Peter squeaked.

Remus took a deep breath and sat down at his desk. He was unnaturally pale, his eyes were glassy and a little bloodshot, and he looked thinner than usual. He had been in bed for the last few days, but had pulled himself out and thrown on jeans and a black t-shirt. The dark colors did not help.

"I have to go! I can't just blow her off, we're friends. Anyways, the full moon's not until tomorrow and I am sick and tired of having it stop me from doing the things I want to do!"

Sirius choked down a laugh. "I though you already did her!"

"Shut up!" shouted Remus. "You are not funny!"

"I'm just kidding! But Moony, seriously, don't go."

"Hey, you know what," James started, "Let him do what he wants. Personally though mate, I don't think she's worth it. Paisley's really nice and all, but that girl is a slut, and you're…"

"Don't say it!" Sirius dramatically silenced James. "I try to repress those kinds of facts about my friends! It ruins the marauder image."

Remus shot a dirty look at Sirius and James. "We're just hanging out."

"Wait, I don't get it!" Peter whined. "What are you guys talking about?"

"See, Peter's way more naïve than I am!" Remus pointed at Peter. "How come _he_ doesn't ruin your precious image?"

Sirius waved off the comment. "He's our charity case. Sorry Wormtail. Our hanging out with him gives us a sense of philanthropy!"

James laughed. "What I was trying to say, Wormtail, is that the girl Moony is so desperate to go out with has been around the block a couple times and our little Remy here is still stuck at home reading Playwizard!"

"She is not a whore!" Remus protested.

"Look, she fucked Zane last year in the prefects bathroom, and then slept with his friend Vlad two weeks later. Not to mention the fact that she is constantly coming on to me, and gave Sirius the lap dance of his life at Ed's graduation party."

"So what? I like her."

James stood up and shook Remus by the shoulders. "Padfoot couldn't walk for half an hour! In the state you're in right now, she could kill you!"

Sirius was cracking up. "That would be one hell of a way to go though!" James started laughing too.

Remus stood up and walked to the door. "Okay, first of all, I'm going. And second of all, you guys are disgusting and have problem! I don't want to sleep with her. We're just going to grab dinner."

James stopped laughing. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry mate. That was kind of uncalled for. I'm just freaking out about the hearing and my mom catching me with Lily."

"Whatever happened with that anyways? Did Mama Potter catch you kids in the act or was it more like the cuddling stage afterwards?" Sirius asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He heard Sirius yell as James smacked him upside the head.

**6****th**** Year Gryffindor Girls Dormitory- 5:50pm September 13**

Paisley looked at herself in the mirror, worried.

"Hey, Lils, do I look cute?"

Lily looked up from the book she was reading, _Men are From Mars, Women are From Venus,_ and inspected Paisley's outfit.

She was wearing a purple halter-top, ripped light wash skinny leg jeans, black converse, a black zip up hooded sweatshirt, and a silver locket. Her hair wild around her waist, and her eyes were outlined in black.

"Um, you look like you're not trying to look cute, kind of casual. Where are you going anyways?"

"Out with Remus. I know I don't look hot, but do I look cute?"

"Always. You're going on a date?" Lily was surprised Paisley liked Remus after all the rumors that were still going around.

"I don't know! I don't think so. Maybe. He's kind of cute though, right? Not in a James and Sirius hot bad-boy kind of way, but just in a sweet, nice, mysteriously kind of way."

Lily set down her book. "Hey, when you get back, I need to talk to you about me and James. I'm sort of freaking out. But, yeah, I like Lupin. He's so not your type though."

"I know, right? That's why I mustn't look too sex-goddessy! I was actually kind of surprised he didn't cancel on me. He's been really sick lately? He's like an incubus of vile plague or something! "

"Jeez Pais, rude much?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, hey that's him! I'll see you later Lil. Hey, I'll come back with a good story, okay!" Paisley grabbed her purse and opened the door.

**The Statue of the One-Eyes Witch- 6:00pm, September 13**

"This is so cool! I can't believe there's a secret passageway here!" Paisley exclaimed as she climbed behind the witch, and into a tunnel. "How did you find out about this?"

Remus climbed behind her, and closed the portal. He then lit up his wand so that they could see.

"Sorry Pais, Marauder secret." He laughed and then stopped because it made his head hurt. He was feeling very dizzy.

Paisley, who was walking in front of Remus down the narrow passageway, turned around and started walking backwards so that he wasn't talking to the back of her head.

"Hey, maybe I can join the elite club! I bet if you teach me the secret handshake they'd have to instigate me as an honorary member. I'd know too much to just leave alone, right?"

"I am not teaching you the secret handshake. It is far to complex and ingenious for your feeble mind to grasp!" he joked.

Paisley grabbed his hands. "C'mon! It can't be so hard, right? Oh, I get it, if you tell me, then they'd have to kill you! Okay, how about I just start trying different things until I start to get it. Wink if I'm getting warm, scrunch your eyebrows if I'm cold." She clapped their hands together. Remus scrunched his eyebrows.

Paisley bit her lip in frustration and intertwined their fingers, and spread her arms out, then moved them up and down. The movement caused them to get closer together. Remus winked awkwardly. She was really close. He kept reminding himself that they were just friends.

"This is stupid! C'mon, we're almost in Hogsmeade!" He led her down the rest of the passageway until they came out in the basement of his favorite candy shop.

**The Three Broomsticks- 7:24pm September 13**

"You're kidding me, right?" Paisley cracked up as Remus told her about the prank the marauders had pulled on the train ride from Kings Cross. "I can't believe I missed that! Dow did you get the chocolate frogs to do that?"

Remus continued talking, and she sucked on the straw of her butterbeer. The warm liquid stopped having much of an effect on her after fourth year, but she still liked the taste. She had been planning on ordering something stronger, but had decided against it at the last minute. Sitting in the dark and crowded pub next to the fire with Remus was a good enough high on its own. He was really funny, and although he kind of looked like crap from his mysterious illness, she couldn't help herself from thinking how cute he looked across the table from her.

"Hey, can you hold on a second? I'll be right back, I've got to go to the bathroom." She stood up reluctantly, not in favor of leaving him, yet feeling an urgent need to reapply her eyeliner. She had a feeling it was smudging, and she didn't want him to see her with raccoon eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to order us some burgers though."

He waved down the waitress as she hurried to the bathroom. It was very crowded in the pub. She saw that a lot of other Hogwarts students had managed to sneak away. She said hello to a couple friends, and then started pushing her way through the crowd. As she neared the back, she felt a hand grab her shoulder roughly.

"Paisley! Long time no see! Babe, where've you been?" The hand appeared to belong to none other than her ex-boyfriend Zane Miller. She felt her stomach knot up like it always did when he was near.

"Um, hey Zane. How's it going?" she asked with her teeth clenched and her arms folded across her chest.

"I'malright. Hey, listen, Imiss you." he stumbled over his words. Paisley grimaced. She could smell the whisky on his breath. He slung an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Um, I heard you with Rebecca now, right?" She tightened her arms, shrinking away from him. She uncomfortably realized that there was a time when she would have done anything to keep his arm there. Zane was a buffed out, six foot tall, dark curly haired cute guy, but she couldn't believe that she had ever been attracted to him.

"Yeah, so um, it was great seeing you again, but I've really got to go." She started to move away.

"Hey, listen Paisley. Do you want to come over tonight? I reallllllly missyou," he slurred. "You have no idea how hot you are."

"Zane, please leave me alone," she muttered softly. People were starting to watch.

"C'mon. You never used to say no! Where's that slutty chick I liked so much? Remember the freaky things we used to do?" he smirked meanly and tried to put his arm back around her.

"God, leave me alone Zane!" she pushed him off her and plowed her way through the crowd. Her eyes were starting to burn with tears. Why couldn't she go a full day without being reminded what a slut she was? She knew she'd done some dumb things, but why did the whole fucking school need to know about it? Why did she have such awful taste in guys? She threw the door open and walked out into the nippy air. It was getting dark out, but she hugged her arms more tightly around herself and started walking.

"Hey, Paisley! Paisley, wait up!" Remus called from behind her. She stopped. She had completely forgotten about him! Why was she such as idiot? "Hey, are you okay?" he ran up next to her, huffing.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry, I acted like a spaz back there!" she tried to smile. She sat down on the ground, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"You shouldn't let him bother you like that, you know. He's an asshole." Remus sat down next to her.

Paisley laughed bitterly. "He's right though. I am a slut, and everybody knows it."

"No you're not," Remus started to protest. He felt really bad for her. She really was a great girl, and no one, not even his best friends, saw it. "I bet half the stuff people say about you isn't true."

She looked at him. "What have _you_ heard?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. Remus mentally kicked himself. He was not very comforting.

"No, really. I will separate the truths from the lies for you!"

"Um, okay. You and Zane in the prefect's bathroom…?"

"True. Next?"

"You really don't have to tell me you know." He looked at the ground. "I don't really care."

"C'mon Remus. Why'd you come out with me tonight? You just wanted a good shag, right?" she knew it sounded mean, but she was feeling very bitter.

Remus took a deep breath. Why couldn't anyone believe that his intentions were pure?! He looked away from the ground and straight at her. "Paisley, I came out with you because we're friends. We're friends, and you're funny as hell, and you're smart and beautiful. And yes, obviously I wouldn't exactly turn you away if you ripped off your clothes right now but when I say that I just wanted to hand out with you because I genuinely like you, I actually mean it okay!" he yelled. "Why don't you get it?"

Paisley's eyes were opened wide, and they sat in silence for a few minutes after Remus' outburst.

"So, um, you wouldn't turn me away if I ripped off all my clothes," she repeated slowly. "But you think I'm beautiful and smart and funny. Hm. I think I can live with that." She laughed, and nudged his shoulder. "I like you too Remus Lupin!"

"Hey Paisley?" he started.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Paisley smiled at him. "Yeah, but keep your clothes on, because unlike you I have some self-control, okay!"

"Hey, that's not what I've heard!" Remus teased.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Paisley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"Yeah, okay,"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So, I basically haven't written anything is months, because I was bored of my story, and all of a sudden yesterday I was like, I MUST WRITE FANFICTION!!! Very odd craving... but whatever. So, anyways, here is the next chapter to my story! It is slightly random, but I had fun writing it, so deal! (Oh, I'm not sure if anyone remembers or still read my story, but if you haven't forgotten about it yet, please review!!!!!!!!!)

PS: I was on youtube last night, bored out of my mind (there is no good tv on tuesdays! Greek used to be, but now it is on Mondays, along with House) and i noticed that t here is a ton of really good marauder fanfiction trailers. So, basically, if you are wanting more marauder stuff, but have either A: read all the fanfiction already or B: do not have to the time to read a full story, check it out!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**By The Lake- September 17, 5:00pm**

"Honestly Peter! It's not all that difficult to care for a plant!"

Lily laughed as she tried to take the potted plant out of his arms. The plant seemed to have other ideas though, and wrapped its long vines around Peter's head, causing his to scream like a preschooler.

James, Remus, and Paisley were laughing hysterically a few feet away. Paisley was practically crying, and Remus and James were clutching their stomach.

Lily yanked the poor plant one last time, and managed to set Peter free.

"Ahhhhhhh! It tried to kill me! It is an evil, cold-blooded, homicidal plant!" Peter screamed as Lily pet the plant and fed it a snack. It purred and wrapped its vines around her like a giant hug, which she returned.

"Aw! It's so sweet Pettigrew. You're lucky that new Herbology teacher gave you such an easy plant to take care of as extra credit. Lord knows you need it!"

Peter shot Lily daggers with his eyes, and then sat down on the grass, examining his vine burn.

"Hey, babe, c'mere!" James Potter leaned back on the grass, and motioned to the spot next to him. Lily smiled. She couldn't believe she was his girlfriend! She was sure that it was over after they'd been caught by his mom, but he showed up at her dorm right after Paisley left for her infamous "hanging out" with Remus and told her he wanted them to officially be together.

Lily plopped down next to him. James kissed her forehead, and then looked up at the clear sky. Lily looked over at Remus and Paisley, trying to figure them out. Paisley hadn't said anything when she got home. She had a smug smirk on her face, so Lily figured something must have happened, but the girl wouldn't say a word! She had asked her boyfriend if Remus had said anything about iy, but James acted very weird when she asked him about the two. Lily thought about their conversation.

_"Hey, James! Have you heard anything about Remus? Did anything happen with him this weekend?"_

_"What? Huh? What are you talking about? What kind of stuff? No nothing! What have you heard? Like something animal related? Or astrological maybe? Of course not!"_

_"Um, no, nothing like that. Like something with Paisley maybe?"_

_"Oh, jeez, I thought you were talking about something else. No, I haven't heard anything!"_

_"Okay, um, cool. So do you want to hang out tomorrow? I thought it would be fun to watch the full moon from the astronomy tower or something."_

_"Tomorrow night? No, can't sorry. I have to um, do something else. I need to, um, wash my hair."_

_"Really? You can't do that another night?"_

_"No, it's not like I can pick and choose when these things happen you know! Oh my God Lily! Stop riding my back!"_

He was so strange. Lily looked up at him from the grass. His hair did look clean though.

"Ak, stop it Rem!" Lily looked over to see Paisley trying to steal Remus's hat off his head. He tried to push her away, which ended up in the two of them fake wrestling under the tree. Yep, something was definitely up with them. She would have to figure it out what is was some other time though, because the bell rang, and they were all late for Charms.

**Outside Charms- September 17, 5:22pm**

Sirius Black was already in Charms when the bell rang. He was uncharacteristically early, and felt uncomfortable looking around the room at all the overachievers. A week ago, he and James would have been smoking cigarettes in the empty classroom a floor below the Charms room, making fun of all the learning going on above their heads. Now, instead of lighting up, he was actually waiting for a teacher to show up to start a class!

He sighed as he felt the pack of cigarettes is his pocket, wondering where on earth all his friends were! Mrs. Potter and her lawyer were still getting ready for the hearing, which was scheduled to be in two weeks, but in the process of looking at his and James' files, she had noticed how many classes Sirius had ditched, how close he was to failing out of Hogwarts, and just how many rules he'd broken. (Strangely enough, James seemed to be doing quite well in school!) Since then, she had been constantly on his back about "not reaching his full potential" and before he knew it, he was promising her he's "try harder"! If he had said that to his own mother (not that she really cared about his school work, but still) he would have kept blowing it off. But the Potters had taken Sirius into their home, and Sirius didn't want to disappoint them anymore.

Sirius felt a pat on his back.

"Padfoot mate! What are you doing here so early?" James asked, bewildered. His arm was slung around Lily Evens. Wormtail trailed the two, holding some kind of malicious-looking plant, and the whole group was followed by a very chummy Paisley and Remus.

"Oh, uh" Sirius cleared his throat, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh! Justine Whatsherface, that sex-goddess Slytherin is always here early, and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to lay down some groundwork with her! She's on my not-snogged list you know!"

Lily slipped herself out from under James' arm. "You boys are disgusting!" she scoffed, and went to join her best friend and her best friend's new best friend.

James put his hand down on the desk, and leaned over Sirius. "Mate! You're slipping! First you get caught with the bathroom prank, now you're showing up to class early to try and get with older girls who are clearly out of your league! The whole school is talking about how you're just not as cool as you used to be!" James raised his eyebrows.

"She is not out of my league!" protested Sirius, offended. He looked over at Justine. She was seated with a group of other Slytherin seventh-years, who were laughing about something Zane Miller had just said. She rolled her eyes and bit down on her full red lips. She crossed her ridiculously long, toned legs and smoothed her short skirt over them.

"Yes she is! All of my memories of her are in super-sexy jiggle slow mo!" Sirius looked over at James, who has obviously watching Justine as well.

"Okay Prongs! If I hook up with her by the end of the term, will I redeem myself in the eyes of Hogwarts!"

James laughed, "Definitely! Deal!"

They sealed the bet with the secret marauder handshake. As soon as they finished, Sirius noticed Paisley Divens watching him and James intently.


End file.
